


I Don't Like You (I Love You)

by lifesucksballs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actually it's pretty linear except for that one random scene, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Rough Sex, Smut, The many faces of Jun, Wonwoo is slightly tsundere, possessive!jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesucksballs/pseuds/lifesucksballs
Summary: When Jun frantically asks Wonwoo to be his boyfriend, Wonwoo immediately accepts.(Or, Wonwoo and Junhui are idiots in love and jump into a lot of conclusions.)





	I Don't Like You (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing I have a quiz in a few hours.
> 
> Oh, and enjoy!

"I need you to be my boyfriend."  
  
The dingy bathroom in which this particular statement was spewed out proved contrary to Jeon Wonwoo's (admittedly unrealistic) expectations of romance.  
  
(But really, was a candlelit dinner in a gazebo under the stars too much to ask for?)  
  
Oh, it was said passionately, alright, desperately,  even. In true romance novel fashion. If only his ardent lover hadn't rudely disregarded the closed door, which Wonwoo didn't bother locking because the idiot literally watched him walk in like five minutes ago. If only Wonwoo wasn't currently butt-naked, and in the middle of releasing a month's worth of pent-up sexual frustration on the dorm's toilet.  
  
Wen Junhui, his roommate and best friend, barely batted an eye as Wonwoo let out a deep, manly shriek and hurled his phone (which contained his inspiration for this particular session) to the air, where it proceeded to catapult to the showering area.  
  
Wonwoo watched Jun ballerina his way to the showers and catch the projectile with the agility of the dancer that he was. (It looked pretty fucking corny, if Wonwoo was completely honest, but at least he wouldn't have to buy a new phone.)  
  
"So, will you?" Jun prompted, eyes never leaving the other boy's. Truly a man with a purpose.  
  
"Uh...Junnie, I'm kinda in the middle of someth--"  
  
Dark eyes snared his. "Wonwoo, please." And just like that, Wonwoo felt his rapidly shrinking erection twitch in interest. Junhui doesn't beg, strictly speaking. Or if he ever did, it certainly wasn't with those dark, sensual eyes, and probably Wonwoo wasn't flushed and naked and two seconds from kneeling for Junhui, who (as usual) looked impossibly good in those tight jeans.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Junhui paused. The confident guy suddenly reverted to his awkward side, poking at his hoodie pocket. Jun's weird-ass duality wasn't really new, but Wonwoo felt something tug at his heart nonetheless.  
  
(So he liked the guy, sue him.)  
  
"I...I think y-I mean, I think that someone likes me," Jun said.  
  
Wonwoo's heart totally did not palpitate at the thought of Jun somehow reading his wayward thought. And his heart most assuredly did not proceed to break at the realization that nah, Jun was probably gonna tell him about some new girlfriend. Only to pick up speed again, once he remembered that the dancer had invaded his makeshift pleasure house by asking him out, basically.  
  
This whirlwind of emotions was what surely caused Wonwoo to blurt out, "Is that anything new?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Everyone likes you," Wonwoo grumbled. "You narcissistic asshole."  
  
Junhui suddenly smirked, and Wonwoo felt his stomach swoop. This weirdo was going to be the death of him. "Does that list happen to include you, Mr. Jeon?"  
  
Wonwoo looked away. "Don't be stupid. We're best friends."  
  
(He wasn't bitter. Not by a long shot.)  
  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna ask someone else to be my boyfriend, then."  
  
If Wonwoo didn't know how good of an actor his friend was, he would have thought that the hurt in his voice sounded kind of real. He ignored the strange constriction in his chest.  
  
Instead, Wonwoo glared at the wall. "See if I care."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Neither of them moved.  
  
Finally, Jun broke down, pouting childishly and stamping his foot. "Dammit, Wonwoo, just this once!"  
  
_Once was most definitely not enough, what with that cuteness. A lifetime, though, would be nice_ , Wonwoo thought.  
  
He sighed, rubbing his eyes, being careful to use the hand that wasn't just rubbing something else a few minutes ago. Which reminded him. "Fine. Let's talk in the kitchen. Can you let me...?"  
  
"Oh!" For a split second, shy Jun was back, taking in his naked roommate with wide eyes and a sweet blush. Then (with absolutely no fucking warning whatsoever), a coy smirk and a wink conquered his stupid face.  
  
"Of course, Wonwoo-ya. But if you need a hand..." He trailed off suggestively.  
  
Wonwoo smacked his forehead in an effort to hide his reddening face. "Out."  
  
Junhui left with a soft laugh, and Wonwoo realized that his forehead was now coated with pre-come. Great.

  
  
Wonwoo had liked Junhui for a pretty long time.  
  
Well, that much was obvious.  
  
What wasn't obvious, however, was...well, clearly _something_ wasn't obvious, or else Junhui would have picked up on feelings by now.  
  
Sure, Wonwoo's face has been likened to that of a cadaver. ("A very handsome cadaver," his friend Soonyoung would hasten to add.) He was often expressionless. His eyes were cold. Children ran away from him on the days when he'd happen to be in a bad mood.  
  
But _none_ of that ever happened when he was with Jun. With Junnie, he'd smile so widely that his cheeks would hurt, even if it had only been a few hours of video games or being dumb together late at night. With Junnie, he could dance without feeling like the awkward stringbean that he was, so long as he could see that radiant face alongside his on the mirror of the dance studio. With Junnie, he could pet every single cat in the street and not feel bad about his impending fate of being a crazy cat man--as long as it was _with Junnie._  
  
(Did he say he liked Jun? No. He fucking _loved_ Jun.)  
  
Which was why his fingers were currently intertwined with his, even though Junhui's eyes were wandering elsewhere.  
  
Every now and then, Jun would lean over and brush a distracted kiss on his cheek. Sometimes, he'd let his hand graze the exposed sliver of skin on Wonwoo's  lower back as he talked to some kid he'd met at a dance competition. Each happy shiver was met with a small smile, and the tightening of his arm around Wonwoo's frame.  
  
It was exhilarating.  
  
Wonwoo gulped down a hefty amount of beer.  
  
It was fucking _torture_.  
  
"Junnie," Wonwoo whispered. "I don't think I can do this."  
  
Junhui frowned. "Wonwoo-ya, he's almost here."  
  
Right. _He_ was almost here.  
  
"What's he like, anyway?"  
  
Wonwoo felt, rather than heard, Junhui's breathy laugh against his ear. "My taste in people is the same, even if we're talking dudes here instead of girls. Pure, innocent, sexy. This guy fits the bill."  
  
Wonwoo shook his head. "You know, that sounds like a huge contradiction."  
  
Except it wasn't, Wonwoo thought, marveling at the delight in Junhui's eyes when the cat of this party's host, Seungcheol, leaped from a nearby table and landed on his lap. (The cat, that is, not Seungcheol. Wonwoo had a sudden creepy image of the muscular basketball captain settling down on Junhui's lap and purring.) Wonwoo watched as Jun cooed over the orange tabby. _Fuck,_ you're _the perfect definition of pure, innocent, and fucking sexy._  
  
Jun cocked his head, giving Wonwoo one of his damn smirks. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Crap, did he say that out loud? What _was_ in that beer?  
  
Fortunately, Wonwoo's poker face didn't fail him, even in the face of Wen Junhui's hotness and his own stupidity. "I just meant that you should date yourself. At least that's somebody who is clearly in love with you, you egotistical dick."  
  
Junhui snorted. Then his eyes widened and he gripped Wonwoo's arm. "There he is," he hissed.  
  
Wonwoo craned his neck. "Where?"  
  
"Guy with blue hair, tall, handsome."  
  
_You could have stopped at blue hair,_ Wonwoo thought grumpily.  
  
He had to admit, though, the guy was hot.  
  
Not as hot as Jun, though.  
  
The giant spotted them and grinned, flashing his canines. "Junnie-hyung!"  
  
Junhui smiled back. "Hi, Gyu. Gyu, this is my boyfriend, Wonwoo. Wonwoo, this is Mingyu."  
  
Miraculously, Wonwoo had not melted into a puddle on the floor when Jun called him his boyfriend.  
  
Mingyu seemed to freeze, though. "Oh...Junnie, I didn't know you were gay."  
  
"Is that a problem?" Junhui said coolly. He slithered an arm around Wonwoo's waist, lifting his shirt slightly in the process. If Wonwoo could notice anything beyond the brush of skin against skin, he probably would have laughed at how stupid Jun sounded.  
  
Mingyu shook his head empathically. "Hyung, don't you know? I'm gay, too!" Mingyu sounded weirdly earnest, and with a jolt, Wonwoo realized that he was not only the textbook definition of sexy, but he also carried an innocence that was almost adorable (considering he was over six feet tall).  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Junhui smiled gamely, not sounding the slightest bit surprised.  
  
Mingyu nodded happily, his eyes transfixed on Jun's face.  
  
He took the bait. Wonwoo closed his eyes, feeling pained.  
  
The feeling didn't go away as the two delved into an hour-long conversation about Chinese food.  
  
But Jun's arm around him eventually did.  
  
  
"I think I'm bisexual," Junhui had announced earlier that day.  
  
Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. "I should think so. You did ask me out." _But did you mean it?_  
  
Junhui laughed, a bit awkwardly. "Yeah...the thing is, uh...I like y-someone! Uh...you know, right now. Uh. A guy."  
  
Wonwoo ignored the hope that suddenly bloomed in his chest.  
  
"This is the first time this ever happened," Junhui said. He smiled. "It's pretty intense."  
  
"Wait, I thought you ambushed me because someone likes you? I thought you were asking me to, like, fake-date you to blow off some chick."  
  
Junhui frowned. "I would never do that. That's stupid."  
  
"Okay...so why would you ask me to fake-date you?"  
  
Jun stared at him. And stared at him.  
  
Just when it was about to become unnerving, Junhui turned to stare at the ceiling. "Because the guy that I really, really like also likes me back." He paused. "Or, you know, at least I thought I did, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
Wonwoo scoffed, trying to sound indifferent (and you know, not crazy jealous). "I doubt anyone likes you." Right, nailed it. Good job, Wonwoo, now he won't suspect how you secretly liked him since pre-school.  
  
Something hard and bitter twisted Junhui's pretty lips. "You know what?" he spat. "I asked you to be my boyfriend to make him jealous."  
  
And just like that, any hope within Wonwoo shriveled up and died.  
  
"Well, count me the fuck out," Wonwoo muttered. He stood up. "I'm leaving."  
  
When he dared to look at his best friend, he was shocked to see brown eyes following him sadly.  
  
Junhui doesn't  _do_ sad. Junhui was bright and cheerful and gay. (Well, bi.)  
  
Wonwoo sighed, cracking a small smile. "That guy means a lot to you, huh?"  
  
Junhui looked at him intently, before shaking his head. "You have no idea."  
  
"Okay, you know what? I'll do it." Wonwoo grinned, trying not to show how his heart was basically mutilated. "You're my best friend, after all."  
  
Jun didn't look at him when he murmured his thanks.

 

And so there they were, having this lovely rendezvous with a handsome giant who was pure, innocent, and sexy.  
  
How could Wonwoo compete?  
  
Mingyu stood. "I'm just gonna get us some more drinks. What would you guys like?"  
  
"Beer's fine," Jun chirped. He was petting Wonwoo's head on his lap as if he were a cat. Mingyu grinned before leaving them.  
  
"Hey," Wonwoo murmured, already piss-drunk. He wasn't usually a lightweight, but damn did he need a lot of alcohol to survive this night. "H-He clearly...he clearly digs you."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Jun joked.  
  
Wonwoo closed his eyes. The graceful fingers carding through his hair was making him sleepy. "Yeah. I sure do."  
  
And just like that, Wonwoo fell asleep.  
  
And so he didn't see those brown eyes widen. He didn't see the huge grin blossom on that handsome face.  
  
  
"So." Mingyu grinned at him. "How are we tonight, handsome?"  
  
Junhui sighed. "You can drop the act, Gyu. Wonwoo's unconscious."  
  
"I can see that, Mingyu chuckled. "How the hell did you come up with this plan, anyway?"

"It was the first thing I could think of," Junhui wailed. "This dimwit put me on the spot and was going on about fake dates and I  _freaked,_ okay?"

"This was a pretty dumb idea, hyung."  
  
It was Jun's turn to grin at him. "Are you kidding? It worked!"  
  
Mingyu looked at him in disbelief. "It did?"  
  
"He told me he digs me," Jun said smugly.  
  
"...Right before he passed out?"  
  
Junhui's grin faded. "Well..."  
  
"Hyung." Mingyu shook his head. "He's your best friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Best friends talk to each other. They don't hire hot guys from culinary to make each other jealous. Talk to him."  
  
Jun pouted. "What if he says no?"  
  
"I thought you said he digs you?" He wrinkled his nose. "Who even says 'dig' nowadays?"  
  
Jun shook his head. "Look, I was supposed to ask him out this morning. I mean, I walked in on him jerking off--"  
  
"Which makes you a creepy pervert, yeah, okay, hyung--"  
  
"--but he's been giving me mixed signals!" Jun complained. He squinted at Mingyu. "So I ended up asking _you_ out instead."  
  
"I'm overwhelmed," Mingyu said dryly. "You haven't been exactly straight with him, either."  
  
"I can't be straight with him, have you seen this face?" Jun squeezed the sleeping Wonwoo's face tenderly. "Look how soft and squishy he is."  
  
Mingyu shrugged. "Yeah, he _is_ pretty hot. He's got a great ass, too."  
  
"Yeah, he-- _what_."  
  
"I wouldn't mind going out with him," Mingyu said nonchalantly.  
  
Mingyu was glad that he was a trifle bigger than Jun, or else he would have really shit his pants at the murderous look the guy gave him. Instead, he only got sweaty palms and the urge to run the fuck away.  
  
"Hey, Gyu," Junhui said, voice deceptively calm. "How about you don't fucking talk about my boyfriend like that, huh?"  
  
Mingyu rolled his eyes, despite himself. "He's not even your real boyfriend."  
  
Junhui stroked Wonwoo's cheek. "He will be after tonight," he said firmly.  
  
Mingyu hid a smug smile behind his glass. "Aight, bro. Need help bringing him home?"  
  
" _No_." And, as if he couldn't stake his claim further than if they were actual cavemen, Junhui hoisted Wonwoo into his arms and carried him off.

  
  
"Jun?"  
  
Jun looked up from the pancake mix and smiled at the yawning, sweater-clad guy. "Morning, Wonwoo-ya. Did you drink the water with the painkillers on your nightstand?"  
  
"Yeah, but my head still fucking hurts."  
  
Junhui laughed gently. "Go back to sleep, then. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready."  
  
"Okay." Wonwoo paused. "Hey, did I say anything weird last night?"  
  
"Bed, Wonwoo. We'll talk during breakfast."

  
  
It was a good thing he listened to Jun.  
  
It turned out that Wonwoo needed his energy for this conversation, and the extra thirty minutes in bed helped.  
  
The blueberry pancake would have helped, too, if only a forkful of it hadn't lodged itself in Wonwoo's throat when Jun asked, very casually, "Wonwoo, do you like me?"  
  
"Shit!" he yelled as Wonwoo began dying on their tiny dining table.  
  
Jun spent twenty seconds trying to figure out the Heimlich maneuver (and inwardly cursing himself for not paying attention to health class back in middle school), when Wonwoo jerked a thumb to the glass of water on the table.  
  
Oh, right. Jun helped him drink, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he did so.  
  
Wonwoo coughed a few more times. And then he said, in a tiny voice, "I do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I like you."  
  
Wonwoo didn't know if it was just because he was tired of pining after someone he holds so dear to his heart like his best friend, or maybe that lame near-death perspective shed some clarity to his brain. Either way, he was done running away from his feelings. "I like you, Jun," he said in a stronger voice. "But, you know, don't think that this changes anything."  
  
Junhui, who was just about to launch himself to his best friend with a huge bear hug, paused. "What do you mean?  
  
"Mingyu," Wonwoo said simply. "I know that's who you really like. And I swear, dude--"  
  
"Don't even think about mentioning that Smurf's name to me again," Jun burst out. "That bastard hit on you!"  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yeah! He hit on you even though he knew perfectly well that I like you! The nerve of that--"  
  
"...You like me?"  
  
"Uh." Jun blinked, trying to ignore the blush that was spreading rapidly on  face. "Yeah? That was why I asked you out."  
  
Wonwoo shook his head, not letting himself hope again. "No, you asked me out to make Mingyu jealous!"  
  
" _No_ , I asked MINGYU out to make YOU jealous!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Er, yeah." Junhui cleared his throat. "He was in on it. I wanted to, you know, see if you liked me. Because you're a really confusing shit, you know that, Jeon Wonwoo?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"That first time I asked you," Jun continued, "I was actually serious. Because I really like you, Wonwoo. I have for a few months now. And I thought that you somehow liked me back. But then you kept on going on about fake dates and I thought, eh, maybe he doesn't like me--"  
  
"But I do." This time, it was Wonwoo who surged forward and wrapped his arms around his roommate. "Since...well, _ever_ since."  
  
Wonwoo looked at his best friend's gorgeous face and marveled at the fact that he could kiss him anytime he wanted now.  
  
So he did.  
  
Junhui hummed happily, running his hands on Wonwoo's back. The other shivered in response.  
  
"Oh?" Suddenly, Junhui's fingers came to a halt on his hips. "I think someone's getting hard."  
  
Wonwoo squealed as Junhui ran his hands under his thighs and lifted him, so that he was straddling him on the chair.  
  
"J-Jun, you're going too fast, baby," Wonwoo said, the endearment slipping naturally from his lips.  
  
Jun pulled away, leaving Wonwoo feeling bereft of his warmth. "Oh...sorry, Won, I thought--"  
  
"No, I just meant...maybe not on the dining table. But you thought right," Wonwoo sighed happily. He tried grinding against Jun. Both of them let out a gasp. "Do you know how often I thought about this?"  
  
"I can imagine," Junhui said, amused. "That was my picture you were jerking off to, wasn't it? The one where I was shirtless on the beach?"  
  
Wonwoo figured there was no point in denying it. "If you knew that, why were you even doubting that I liked you?"  
  
"I thought maybe that was actually Heechul's picture. You know, the guy from Super Junior?"  
  
Wonwoo burst out laughing. "Bullshit. You were scared, weren't you?"  
  
"And _you_ weren't?" Jun countered. He rolled his hips against Wonwoo, who moaned softly in his ear.  
  
"I'm not scared now," Wonwoo informed him breathlessly.  
  
His parted lips were far too tempting for Jun, who closed the distance with a passionate kiss. Wonwoo purred as Jun ran his tongue lightly against his before pulling away. "Me neither," he whispered.  
  
"Do you want to...?"  
  
Jun kissed him, seeming unable to stop. "Of course. But only if you want to."  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
  
Wonwoo's kisses were addictive, as Junhui soon found out. But then again, everything  about him was.  
  
And, fortunately for him, Wonwoo thought exactly the same.  
  
"More, please, Jun," he moaned, wildly bucking his hips.  
  
Jun held him still, kissing him deeply, before sliding down and raining kisses on his chest. All the while, his large hands continued to explore, groping and cupping him everywhere except where he wanted them the most.  
  
Wonwoo keened as Junhui took his nipple in his mouth and sucked, while his fingers rolled and teased the other one into stiffness. "J-Jun," he gasped. He squirmed, trying to rid himself of his underwear, but Jun stopped him with a look.  
  
"You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" Junhui murmured against his skin. "I'm sure a few more minutes of patience won't hurt, baby."  
  
"Fuck that," Wonwoo moaned, as Junhui's lips trailed to his inner thighs, biting and nipping gently.  
  
Jun breathed a laugh, dangerously close to his hole. "Don't worry, I will." He pressed a kiss on his clothed erection, driving Wonwoo wild.  
  
"Ahh-please, Junnie--"  
  
"What do you want, Wonwoo? Tell me, baby."  
  
"I want you inside me," he whispered.  
  
Jun groaned, feeling his cock twitch and harden even further. "And you said _I_  was too fast. Do you have any lube?"  
  
Wonwoo nodded, averting his eyes.  
  
Junhui was pleasantly surprised, if his smirk was any indication, when he unearthed the half-empty bottle from Wonwoo's nightstand. Wonwoo wanted to burrow in the sheets and die.  
  
The cool air against his cock and Jun's wet, slender finger sure distracted him, though.  
  
Wonwoo moaned as Junhui inserted another finger, and Junhui's smirk widened. "What's this? Do you play with yourself often, baby?"  
  
"Yes," he admitted in a small voice. Then, "Ah!" as Jun successfully located his prostate.  
  
Junhui rewarded him with a third finger, and Wonwoo felt wonderfully full. "And what do you think about?"  
  
"Mingyu," he said, just to have a  bit of revenge.  
  
He wasn't anticipating how Junhui's sweet face would change, eyes turning impossibly dark and his lips forming a snarl.  
  
Wonwoo was impossibly turned on at the sight. He spread his legs further, expecting the hard fucking that he longed for the past few years. Although he loved the way Jun cared for him like he was glass, he was way more than ready for this man. Besides, they had plenty of time for the sweet lovemaking Junhui seemed to have wanted.  
  
And Junhui, unpredictable though he may be, did not disappoint. He plunged into Wonwoo's tight heat without any warning, making Wonwoo scream in pleasure as he went deeper and deeper.  
  
"Faster!" he begged, and Jun drew back almost completely before slamming into him. "Ah!"  
  
A minute into that maddening pace, there was no sound except for skin slapping against skin, and wet moans and groans.  
  
After a while, Jun spoke, his voice sounding annoyingly composed. "Tell me that isn't true." Thrust. " _Tell me._ "  
  
"O-Of course it isn't tr-ahh! We only met yesterday! Ah! Ah!"  
  
Desperately, Wonwoo reached for his own cock, only for his hand to be slapped away.  
  
"You're coming untouched, baby." Jun was silent for a minute. "He said you have a nice ass. Does that turn you on?" Thrust.  
  
"N-No!" He wanted to say more, but Jun flipped him to his front, grunting as he pulled out for a second.  
  
Wonwoo's hole fluttered around nothing, only to be filled, once again, with Jun's thick cock.  
  
"Ah!" This new angle allowed Jun to fill him up deeper, to hit his prostate dead on. His cock rubbed against the sheets and he screamed, muffling his face on the pillow.  
  
"Don't fucking do that, I want to hear you," Jun growled. "Are you imagining Mingyu right now?"  
  
"N-No, I'm n-not." He was so close, and all he could think about was the delicious slide of Jun's dick into his ass, and the occasional moan of the man against his ear.  
  
"Prove it," he said gruffly, accompanying his words with deep thrusts.  
  
"Junhui!" Wonwoo called out. "Ah! Ah! Jun! Jun, I'm--ahh!"  
  
He came on the sheets with Jun's name on his lips and the older slowed, carefully pulling out.  
  
Wonwoo clenched around his cock. "N-Not until you come," he rasped.  
  
Junhui kissed his neck. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
With a few more thrusts, Jun came, groaning Wonwoo's name in a way that made Wonwoo's limp dick twitch.  
  
Jun gently turned Wonwoo over and kissed him tenderly. "Sorry I was too rough. And on our first time, too." He sounded almost disappointed in himself.  
  
Wonwoo chuckled, still a bit breathless. "I love you."  
  
Jun's face lit up and he smiled widely, a stark contrast to the dark aura he exhibited earlier. "I love you, too."  
  
After a minute of cuddling, Junhui spoke. "You were talking to me when you said that, right? And not, like, an imaginary Mingyu?"  
  
Wonwoo frowned blearily, already half-asleep. "Who?"  
  
Wonwoo earned a kiss for that one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my take on rough sex and...awkward smut is awkward. 
> 
> Uh, yeah. Remember to always wear a condom, and even during rough sex, both parties must give consent.
> 
> Also, I feel bad for Mingyu, he was just caught into this mess


End file.
